


Izuku Midoriya's Sinful New Life

by OmniBolt



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniBolt/pseuds/OmniBolt
Summary: Izuku couldn't take it. He felt broken. He had nothing left, standing on that roof. Now stuck with an Awesome Bodyguard, who takes her job seriously, he has to deal with his new life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesmar1020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/gifts), [Admiral_Drifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Drifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Izuku the Helltaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447397) by [Admiral_Drifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Drifter/pseuds/Admiral_Drifter). 



Izuku Midoriya stared down, breath hitching in his throat. Was he really gonna do this? 

_'You can't be a hero.'_ His lips tightened into a snarl, ignoring the explosions echoing down the street, hands clenching the fence of the building he was hanging off of. He hated this. He hated his life. He hated school. He hated Kacchan. He hated All Might. He hated heroes. 

He pushed off the building, the ground hurtling towards him. His voice came out as a scream, crashing into the ground, everything going dark. _'Mom, I'm sorry…'_

.

.

.

He let out a startled scream, bolting upright. His surroundings were a deep red, with everything burning. His eyes widened as he realized where he was. Hell. 

"Fuck." He stumbled to his feet, realizing how tired he felt. His throat was parched, and he felt cold. He glared at his surroundings. 

"I n-need to get the hell outta here…" He paused. "Did I just make a pun?" He walked forward, until meeting a white-haired woman with horns. ...In a suit…? There's a kink Izuku never knew he had. She was very tall, towering over Izuku. She must have been around 7 feet! It didn't take a genius to realize she's a demon.

"...Name?" The woman spoke, yawning about halfway through, and rubbing her eyes.

"...Midoriya Izuku." He felt he had better simply give her his name, feeling like she could break his spine like a toothpick if angered. She nodded, going over her clipboard.

"Major Sins: Suicide, lying, and self-harm. Seven Deadly Sin: Envy." She furrowed her brow. "The suicide is the only reason you're here… This isn't right. One moment please." She snapped her fingers, Izuku being dragged into a portal. He let out a scream. 

"Wait! Hold on!" He clawed at the floor.

"Please direct any complaints to HR." She recited, walking away.

.

.

.

He was dropped in a lavish office, and _'Oh my, she is tall."_ He stared at the even taller woman.

"Congratulations. You get a second chance at life." Izuku finally snapped.

"W-wait! I don't want it!" He could feel his impending doom.

"Why not? Oh wait… Look, I really don't care much for your mortal issues. But, I can't have you here, you belong in heaven. I don't punish those who haven't committed the right amount of sins." Her hand began to glow, faint magic signalling she was about to do something, most likely send him home.

"Wait! I-I will just kill myself again!" He attempted to stop her, surprised at it working.

"You're right." She sighed, sipping her wine. "...Well, she always complains about being bored. Congratulations. You'll be getting a bodyguard." She snapped her fingers, her world going dark once more.


	2. My new bodyguard is hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Deals with his new bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyo! Chappy 2!

"Oi." Izuku Midoriya felt something poke his cheek. "C'mon. I gotta get you home." He opened his eyes, and almost immediately screamed. 

"AH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to sprint away. Keyword:  _ tried. _ The, what must have been at least 7 and a half feet, woman picked him up with a single arm.

"Well, Kiddo. I'm Justice. Keep the screams on the down-low, kay? Don't want anyone getting any pervy ideas." Those black shades stared into his soul, the woman's playful grin somewhat relaxing.

"W-why am I alive again!? W-who are you!? W-what are you!?" She raised a single eyebrow.

"What did I say about the screaming?" She picked an ear, sighing. "I'm your new bodyguard, until you redeem yourself in the eyes of the lord. Yada yada. Yada yada. Blah blah. That explain everything?" She gave a playful grin, hand in her pocket, beginning the walk home.

"...N-no? You just said 'blah' and 'yada'." She nodded sagely. What in the actual  _ fuck _ was happening.

"I'm Justice, your bodyguard! Though girlfriend is an option." She winked behind her shades… I think. 

"T-this makes no sense!"

"You're in a badly written crack-fic, whaddya expect?" Her mirthful grin faded. "Kiddo. You jumped because you couldn't be a hero, right?"

He froze, averting his eyes, and nodded.

She let out a breath of air. "Who said you can't?"

He bit back the sad laugh in his throat. "Other than the literal definition of Hero?"

"And? He's a skeleton with a weird haircut. You have a demon bodyguard." She smirked. "Admittedly, said bodyguard could use a burrito." 

He gave a weak, tentative, smile. "I t-think there's a good place nearby."

"Sir Albertinos?" She changed direction, the jacket she wore like a cape flapping.

"Y-yeah." He paused. "Can you put me down?"

"Nah. I have to guard you. I'm  _ very _ serious about my job." She ended the sentence with a loud belch, pounding her large chest, it jiggling from the force.

Izuku averted his eyes. "W-wait! My mom! She's gonna kill me! It's so late!" As Izuku lamented as his coming second death, Justice patted his head patronizingly.

"Don't worry. I can be very convincing."

.

.

.

_ "WaitwaitwaitOhmyLucy-"  _ Justice was running from a very pissed Inko, a red welt on her forehead.

"Out of my house, you hussy!" Inko roared, chasing the demon, frying pan at the ready.

"M-mom, wait!" He spread his arms wide, protecting a cowering Justice. "She's a new transfer student! I invited her o-over!" Izuku felt horrible for lying to his mother.

Inko changed in a moment. "Come on in, dear!" She led Justice inside, being the awesome mom she was.

.

.

. 

After an amazing meal, a bit of interrogation, and few other things, Justice and Izuku were now relaxing in his room.

"Hey, Kid? Thanks for the save. I can't hurt the innocent. I felt true fear." She shuddered. "Your mom is one scary lady."

Izuku looked incredibly confused. "Mom isn't scary! She's just a little nervous and jittery." Justice raised an eyebrow, picking up izuku, and plopping him in her lap.

"Sure she is. And I'm an angel." He would respond, if his brain wasn't rebooting. He was sat upon heavenly. Er, scratch that. Hellish? Hell-like? Meh. Let's just say her thighs felt fucking awesome.

"N-nevermind! W-why did you put me in your l-lap?" Izuku's social anxiety was going wild.

"I'm used to Hell's climate, and you're warm. I guess you could say… you're pretty  _ hot."  _ Izuku suddenly wanted to punch Justice as she burst into snorts.

"That joke sucked." He muttered, though couldn't keep the small giggles from bubbling up.

"Well, Kiddo. It's bedtime." He knew he shouldn't feel this tired, but maybe it was a by-product of hell? Meh. He closed his eyes, breathing evening out, and snoring softly.

"Mmn… night, Justice." Justice's smile faded gently sliding Izuku off her, and placing a blanket on him. 

"Be back soon kiddo. Me and a few people need to talk." So what if she's only known him a few hours? She's decided if anything happened to him, she'd kill everyone then herself. Go fuck yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! Criticise me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


End file.
